This invention relates to optical guidance systems for spin-stabilized autorotative projectiles having a large initial acceleration and velocity, and more particularly to a mechanism for changing the flight path of a projectile to reduce dispersion (miss distance).
In the prior art, mechanisms for changing the flight path of a projectile may generally be separated into two groups.
The first group of mechanisms is utilized in class of projectiles generally referred to as missiles. These mechanisms generally take the form of fins, rudders or vanes which are located on the outside of the missile casing and, while suitable for low initial acceleration, such mechanisms will not withstand a large initial acceleration.
The second group of mechanisms is utilized in ballistic projectiles that have a large initial acceleration followed by free flight. This group of mechanisms takes the form of explosive charges ejected from the side of the projectile during flight. While this method will deflect the projectile, the charges are limited in number and produce a non-linear control function. The present guidance mechanism overcomes the limitations discussed above and has the additional advantage of being a single mechanism which may be utilized by missiles and ballistic projectiles.